Her Sirius
by RosexDoctorForever
Summary: Marlene Mckinnon was the black sheep of her family. As a pureblood Ravenclaw family, it was an outrage to have a blood traitor Gryffindor for a daughter. Her seventh year of Hogwarts changes everything. She and her fellow classmates are about to be sent to the front lines of war. Not to mention she's spiraling towards the arms of Sirius Black?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

My name is Marlene Mckinnon. This is my story. The story of how I lived. How I loved. And how I died.

I wish I could say that my story was all happy. It ends with my death though, so how can that be entirely happy? Sometimes I used to dream that things were different, that I wasn't Marlene Mckinnon, that I was normal. The thing is, I wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

I was born into a war. As I grew older it kept getting worse. People kept dying all around. I was safe since I was a pureblood. Or at least, that's what my parents had thought.

That safety net fell when I was sorted into Gryffindor. For as long as it dates back, Mckinnons had always been in Ravenclaw. Sure there were a few Slytherins or Hufflepuffs married into the family, but never Gryffindor. Bravery may be admired in other families, but the Mckinnons liked to hide instead of participate in anything major. To say that I had suddenly become the black sheep of the family was an understatement. Hardly anyone would speak to me, not even my own parents.

To top it off, I befriended a muggleborn named Lily Evans. That sent my family through the roof. They believed that you must keep everything pure-from relationships to friendships. For their daughter to be a Gryffindor and a blood traitor was an outrage. I spent my holidays either at Hogwarts or locked away in my room, where no one would have to look at me.

Everything changed my seventh year at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Lily returned from the Prefect carriage fuming. I could barely make sense of her ramblings. What I did gather was that James Potter had been made Head Boy. Which meant that she was going to be spending a lot of time with him seeing as she's Head Girl.

"Then he told me that he was throwing a welcome back party in the Commons Room tonight. Can you believe him?" she fumes.

"A party sounds like fun," I tell her. "Besides it's our last year so let's start it off with a bang."

"And that is why you, Mckinnon, would be the perfect woman." Sirius Black said as the four Marauders joined our compartment. "That and that body of your's."

I roll my eyes. "How was your summer, Remus?"

Remus looked up from his book, startled that I would talk to him. He quickly recovered. "It was okay. I spent a lot of it inside. My parents like to be strict, wouldn't even let James and Sirius get a glance of me when they came to visit."

"It's all right, Moony. You'll be seventeen soon, then they won't be able to stop you." James said, patting him on the back.

"Yeah just four weeks until your birthday, not that we're counting down to throw you a huge party or anything," Sirius added.

"My birthday is in two weeks, are you gonna throw me one?" I raise an eyebrow.

Lily swatted my arm. "Don't encourage them, Marley."

James eyes lit up. "That's perfect. At this rate we'll be throwing a party every week."

Lily groans. "Who in their right mind would make you Head Boy?"

"Uh oh, Mom and Dad are starting to fight again." Peter snickered.

Sirius pulled me over to the side that he, Remus, and Peter were sitting on. "Just incase they give into their urges."

"That's disgusting."

We watched as Lily and James continued to argue. Well, Lily argued with him. He just sat back, took it, then every once in a while declared his love for her. It has been like this since we started Hogwarts. One of these days she is going to give into him.

"Are you two done?" Remus asks with a sigh.

"Come on, Marley, we're leaving." Lily stands up.

I shook my head. "I'm staying right here."

Sitting back down, she groans. "Fine."

For the rest of the train ride she didn't say a word to any of us. The boys kept talking about the party that they're throwing tonight. Every once in a while I would throw in a few ideas that I had. The smirk that the boys had screamed trouble.

"This year will be something that we'll never forget," James grinned.

Suddenly the train stops. I looked around. "Why have we stopped?"

There is a noise towards the front of the train.

"I think someone's getting on the train," Peter whispers.

"We need to hide Lily," I tell them.

"You don't really think it's Death Eaters, do you?" she asks me.

I shook my head. "We can't take that chance. If they are indeed death eaters than they are going to get their hands on the muggleborns and kill them."

"What about the halfbreeds?" Remus asks.

"Shit, you've got to hide." Sirius tells him.

"What do you-?" I start.

"It'll have to wait until later, right now we need to hide the muggleborns." Sirius grabs my hand, telling James to take care of Lily and Remus.

We manage to hide all of the muggleborns on our car. As we made our way back towards our compartment someone walks into the car. She was beautiful with her long black hair and ivory skin. Her eyes, those dark sinister eyes darted everywhere. The Dark Mark showing proudly on her skin.

Sirius pulls me into an empty compartment. "Now it's time for us to hide."

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"Out there is Bellatrix Black. She graduated two years ago, joined the Death Eaters as soon as she could. In her eyes, we're the same ad muggleborns. We're blood traitors." he tells me. "Bellatrix will want her revenge on me for leaving the family. If she catches you with me then she'll torture you."

"So where do we go?" I ask.

He mutters a charm that will hide me from sight. "You are going to be quiet."

"What about you? Who's going to protect you?"

"No one," he mutters, taking a seat on the bench.

We sit there in silence. The click of Bellatrix's heels warn us that she's rapidly approaching, checking each compartment as she goes. My heart is pounding in my chest. I'm afraid, terrified really. I'm a Gryffindor, I should be brave. It's hard to be brave though. You read in the Daily Prophet all the time about Death Eaters attacking. I should have realized it was only a matter of time before I would be involved in an attack.

"Ah, if it isn't itty bitty baby Sirius," Bellatrix grinned as she entered the compartment.

"Hello, Bella." Sirius says in a bored tone. "If your looking for Cissy she's in a different car."

"Oh, no I'm looking for filthy mudbloods and blood traitors. The Dark Lord wants them dead, so I make it happen."

"A real honor," Sirius scoffs.

What is he doing? Is he trying to get himself killed?

"Now why is it that you are all alone in here? Huh? Your precious Potter is at the front. Last I heard you two were hardly out of each other's sight."

He shrugs. "I wanted some alone time, cousin."

She sniffs the air. "No, no, that's not it is it? There's someone here. A girl maybe? Oh does the baby have a girlfriend?"

His entire body goes rigged. "No one is here, Bellatrix."

"Really?" she asks. Suddenly she turns towards me. "Crucio!"

I scream out in pain. Horrible memories run through my mind. The pain of years past kept repeating itself. I wanted it all to stop. Tears were pouring down my cheeks. The charm that had hidden me had now worn off.

"Marley!" Sirius shouted. He turns to Bellatrix. "Expeliarmus."

Her wand flies up but she catches it before it could get too far. "You are weak. Too weak to call yourself a Black. Crucio."

He shouts out in pain. His body is writhing on the floor. The look in his eyes. It was as if he's dealt with this before.

"Expeliarmus!" I shout at her while all of her attention is on Sirius. This time I kicked her in the gut before she could reach up to grab her wand.

"You, bitch." She snarls at me.

"Petrificus totalus." Sirius waved his wand.

Bellatrix went completely still. Another Death Eater rushed to her. Before we had time to react they had already disapparated.

"Are you all right?" I asked Sirius, gently touching his arm.

He flinched for a moment before relaxing under my touch. "I should be asking you that."

"Let's go find the others?" I suggest.

Sirius nods. He wraps an arm around me as we make our way back to the compartment. I lean onto him for support. Goosebumps cover my body as my mind wanders. Has Sirius been used to practice that spell? He seemed so familiar with the pain. I watch him as he enters the compartment. When he finds James he grins as if nothing had happened.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

As promised, there was a large party going on in the Gryffindor Common Room as soon as the Welcome feast had finished. The Marauders had slipped in bottles of Butterbeer as well as some Firewhiskey. Right now James and Sirius were dancing on a table having the time of their life.

Searching through the crowd I found the person I was looking for. Carefully I dragged him off towards a quiet corner of the room.

"What did you mean earlier?" I asked him.

Remus nervously looked around.

"No one's going to pay attention to us." I tell him. "They're too preoccupied at the moment."

He sighed. "When I was little I was attacked by Ferrir Greyback. Children were his favorites, you see. It was during a full moon. I went out to pick some potions ingredients for my mother when I heard a growling in the forest. I was five, I thought it was a stray dog. I hardly remember anything else except the pain and the screaming. My parents scared him off before he could kill me. It was too late though. I'd been bitten."

I reach a hand to touch the small scars that were on his face. "You're a werewolf."

Remus backs away from me, away from my touch. "You can't tell anyone. I swear I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Oh, Remus," I breath, wrapping my arms around him. I reach up and kiss his cheek. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Oi! Moony doesn't want to be screwed by you, Mckinnon."

I turn around. "For the record I wasn't planning on screwing him, Sirius. He's a friend, and I was talking to him. Not everyone talks to people only so they can get in their pants."

"Padfoot, I'm not interested in anyone so leave her alone." Remus tells his friend.

"If you weren't planning on shagging Moony then prove it," Sirius dared.

"Don't do it, Marlene." Remus warns.

I ignore him. "Fine." With that said I throw my arms around Sirius. My lips quickly attach themselves to his before he has time to react. It doesn't take long before his arms wrap around me. After fighting for dominance, he takes control. A few moments later we break apart, panting for breath.

"Now that that's settled, dance with me." I pull him onto the dance floor.

His hips move against mine. It's not long before I'm grinding into him to the beat of the music. Everything is hot. I have never felt more alive. I was completely lost in the moment. No one else existed except Sirius and I.

"I must tell you," he whispers in my ear. "I prefer to dance with no clothes on."

I quickly spin around. "I prefer you with you mouth shut."

"Then make me," He grins before kissing me.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Every morning at Hogwarts I had always woken up in my bed in my dormitory. When I opened my eyes I was greeted with familiar curtains and bed posts. Several things were different though. The robes on the floor didn't belong to any of my roommates. The snores that filled the room weren't like the quieter ones I was used to, instead they were loud. The biggest difference, I think, was the fact that a muscular arm was wrapped tightly around my waist.

I turned to see Sirius' gorgeous face. He looked so peaceful with his eyes shut. A hint of a smile was on his lips. I thought about leaving for a moment. I couldn't, though, for two reasons. One, his arm was holding me into place. Two, I couldn't leave him. I didn't have a reason as to why I couldn't leave, but surely there was a good one.

Snuggling into his side, I relished in his warmth. My hand ran over his abs. Glancing underneath the covers I was slightly surprised to see that he still wore his boxers as I had my lace undergarments underneath his button up shirt. He must have slipped the shirt on me after I had fallen asleep.

We didn't sleep together. Well we did in the technical sense. We didn't do anything besides sleep. We had come up here with other plans though. Instead, after getting almost completely unclothed, we just sat here and talked. It was strange really. Something that I know Sirius has never done before.

I kissed him on the lips. "Wake up."

He moaned in his sleep.

Nipping at his neck, I urged him to wake up again. He began to stir with each tender bite.

"What a way to wake up," he opens his eyes slightly to see me leaning over him.

"I wanted to tell you bye before I left," I whispered to him, careful not to wake the others.

Sirius' arms wrapped tightly around me. "Why are you leaving?"

"I have to get back to my dorm before they notice I'm gone," I tell him, biting my lip. The real reason was that I figured he would have kicked me out by now or told me to forget everything. I wanted to wake him up so that I could have just gotten it over now instead of waiting until we were in public, less public humiliation that way.

"Everyone knows you came up with me," he sighs. "Besides, the guys don't care if you're here."

"Then the real question is do you want me to stay?" I closed my eyes, waiting for his response.

I feel his hand run through my hair, hitting a few knots as his fingers went through it. I always had the worst case of bed head. "I do," he whispers as if he's unsure of himself. Then he repeats the answer, this time it doesn't sound as if it's a question.

My eyes widen. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Sirius Black?"

He flips us over to where he is hovering over me. That blood smirk on his face as he looks down at me. "Oh, he's still there, sweetheart, he just has his eyes on the prize."

I wrap my arms around his neck. "So I'm a prize to be won?"

"No, you're a prize to be taken," he grins. "After all I am a Marauder."

I giggle. "Kiss me."

As he starts to lean in, we are interrupted. "That is the most disgusting thing. I don't want to wake up to that in the mornings," James groans.

I pull the covers over my head. "Just kill me now."

"Marley?" came Remus' voice across the room. "I thought I saw you come up here last night, but Sirius had the curtains closed so I couldn't really tell."

"Please, put clothes on!" Peter squeaked causing the others to laugh. I smack Sirius on the arm, glaring at him for laughing.

"We are clothed!" I tell them.

"Your undies don't count, Mckinnon!" James says.

"Wipe that grin off your face, Potter," I tell him, picturing that grin in my mind. "I have Sirius' shirt on too so I'm decent."

"As decent as a Muggle porn," Sirius mutters.

I glare at him. "You aren't helping."

"That's cause you woke me up," he says, closing his eyes as if he's about to fall back asleep.

With a sigh, I lay back against him. The rest of the dorm grows quiet. We all lay there, in bed, in compete silence. It's strange really. Whenever the Marauders were together, there was never a quiet moment.

Breakfast was a different ordeal. Everyone was whispering about what happened between Sirius and I. It was the latest Hogwarts scandal, according to Rita Skeeter- an annoying bug of a Hufflepuff that was in her fourth year. She was always spreading the wildest rumors about everyone- professors included.

Lily and I were halfway done eating when the Marauders joined us. Sirius slung his arm over my shoulders while James slung his over Lily's. They both had obnoxious grins slapped on their faces. I knocked Sirius' hand away as he tried to steal a piece of bacon from me.

"Oh, come on," he begs with that puppy look of his.

"Nope, my food, get your own." I tell him. "Now get off me."

"Why, sweetheart? Why don't we give them something to talk about?" he winks at me as he kissed my cheek.


End file.
